a blast from the past and future
by teamchris
Summary: Can Chris get Cole to leave phoebe alone when he comes back for the dead or will they change the future forever? Please R\R
1. Chapter 1

I hope u enjoy this story

Disclaimer: I don't own any shows or characters

**Chapter one: someone unexpected**

My mother said she never wanted to see me. Chris thought. My father had only suspicion in his eyes since the day I came back. And for what? Wyatt. The one who had destroyed everything, the one who took away everything I cared about.

So now, Chris was going to deal with the pain any way he could.

That meant going down to the underworld and kick some demon butt.

"Chris." He heard in his head. "Chris."

He ignored them and orbed down. He landed in front of a huge group of demons.

They immediately started throwing fireballs and energy balls at him, but he shot them right back.

He blew them all up, using his anger and pain fueling him up for the next.

After a while, he was getting tired and was about to turn back when he heard someone talking to him.

"Hello, future boy." The guy said as Chris spun around to see who was there.

"Are you-?" Chris started to ask.

"Yes." He answered before Chris could finish.

"How are you here?" Chris asked.

"Actually, I don't know." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned.

"I mean- one moment I'm dead, and the next I'm in this place.

"How long?

"A day, well, more or less." He said.

"Do you still have your powers?"

"Just shimmering and fireballs." He said

"Wait- how do you remember me?"

"What do you mean?"

"See, I met you in the future and now I'm in the past and you came back from the dead in the past…"

"Well, either way, this is going to be a new start for me." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to talk to Phoebe." He said

"Wait! Cole!"

* * *

_Chris had first met Cole when he was 12 years old._

_Two years before Piper and his Little sister died, three years before Paige's and Phoebe's death, and Five years before Wyatt had turned evil._

_It all started when Chris was flipping through the book of shadows and came across a demon. The demon page seemed normal, but on the next page next to it was pictures of Phoebe and a guy named Cole._

_It had lots of random facts written about him. He seemed so normal, yet it said he was that strange looking demon on the other page._

_Chris didn't understand how Phoebe could look so happy with a demon, so he had orbed the book to his older brother and asked him._

_He didn't know._

_So, long story short, the boys had summoned him. The first thing he did was go after Phoebe. It was awfully pathetic to see him when he found out she was married and had children._

_In the end they sent him back, Wyatt and Chris were grounded for a month, and Phoebe and their uncle Coop had some issues to work out.(which they did eventually.)_

_

* * *

_

Now that Phoebe was single, Chris couldn't imagine what he would do to win her back.

* * *

Please review

thanks,

i'll try to post a new chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed

for those of you who like long chapters, i'm sorry, because i'm really really bad at those.

But i'll try to get better. :)

Chapter two

Cole was determined to see whether or not he and Phoebe could be together. He knew that if it was meant to be with her and the Cupid guy then it wouldn't work out, but it was worth the risk. "Phoebe!" He shouted as Chris orbed in behind him.

"Cut that out." Chris hissed. He wasn't going to risk the future by letting any of the sisters see him, especially Phoebe.

"Not until I find Phoebe."He hissed back.

"Fine, but what are you going to do when you find her?"Chris asked annoyed.

"I'm going to beg for forgiveness." He replied which he would if it came to that.

"Touching, really" Chris said. "But you can't"

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"Well, for starters, you're DEAD!"Chris said.

"Not anymore" Cole said starting to get upset.

"About that, we need to figure out why." Chris said. It was probably a demon, but why would he bring Cole back. Most demons usually have a goal to benefit from. Cole's not even evil anymore so what would come out of that.

"Personally, I think this is a great opportunity." Cole told him snapping Chris out of his though.

"If you get Phoebe back then my cousins might not be born."Chris said angrily back onto the conversation.

"You could tell them that, Oh, but they don't even know who you are." Cole said. "And that would 'jeopardize the future'.

"And we're going to keep it that way, so come on." Chris told him.

"Fine" Cole said as Chris orbed them to the book of Shadows.

"Let's figure out who did this and how to send you back." Chris said flipping through the pages.

* * *

Phoebe had a bad feeling in her gut. At first she had thought that it was someone else that was on edge, and she was just picking up on it with her empathic powers, but even when she had left work and all her co-workers behind she still felt it.

It had been a rather long day and she was looking forward to meeting her sisters at P3. Maybe relaxing time would calm her down.

When she got there Paige and Piper were already sitting at their usual table, talking and listening to music. When they saw her they gave her a welcoming smile.

"How's it going?" They asked her.

"Good." She told them, unsure whether it was true or not. "What about you?"

"I'm doing well" Paige said.

"What about you, Hon?" Phoebe asked knowing it couldn't be too good after what Chris had said.

"I've been better." Piper said. "I still can't believe that my sweet baby boy is going to be the future source of all evil."

"So, you believe what Chris said." Paige asked.

"I don't know what to think." Piper lied. She didn't want to believe it, but it was just something about Chris that made her believe that he was telling the truth. It was the same feeling she had every time she sensed Chris lying to them.

"Anyways, if Chris is lying than he is going to be sorry." Paige threatened.

"Especially since we let him stay at your club." Phoebe added. She still couldn't help feeling that awful pain in her stomach. What could it be?

* * *

"This is impossible!" Chris yelled in frustration. He had been looking and looking and yet none of the demons qualified for bringing a demon back from the dead especially a demon of Cole's status.

"Maybe it can't be reversed." Cole suggested hoping it was true.

"It has to be, you can't stay here forever." Chris told him. It's not like he could get Cole to back off for a day, let alone forever.

"Why not?" Cole questioned irritated. Clearly, if it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

"Have you not been listening?" Chris shouted at him. "You can't change the future like that."

"In the future Phoebe forgave me and we were friends, even with her husband there." Cole explained.

Cole had a point. He had been upset about it, but he and phoebe worked it out. Coop wasn't happy either that Cole came back and was still in love with Phoebe. Phoebe and Coop worked it out though. Once Wyatt had turned evil, Chris had summoned Cole to help. And he had, that's how they became somewhat friends. But still …"You're missing the point"

"It's not my fault I came back" Cole stated. It's not as if he planned even though he wished he had.

"Your actions are your fault." Chris told him. Getting more ticked by the minute. Cole needed to get over her, like he had in the future.

"Maybe you just need to lighten up." Cole suggested. He hasn't relaxed since his mother died when he was fourteen. Maybe if he did, he could see that what Cole was doing wouldn't be a bad idea.

"How-"Before Chris could finish he heard the sisters call his name. "Go. Hide quickly."

TBC (to be continued.)

* * *

I'll try to update this story soon

Remember, the more reveiws I get, the faster i'll post

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Chris heard the sisters coming up the stairs. "Hide quickly." He told Cole, who hesitated before he shimmered out. Then the sisters came in.

"Were you talking to someone up here?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"No. Of course not" Chris said defensively.

Piper didn't believe him. "We heard you talking to someone."

"I was talking to myself." Chris lied.

"That's not weird at all." Paige said to herself, yet making sure they heard.

"Whatever, but I think I have a lead on who turned Wyatt." Chris said trying to change the subject.

He turned to one of the pages of a demon on his mental list he made. He was starting to run out on suspects. At least he could have them check this out while he worked on his issue with Cole.

"Here it is" said Chris pointing to the page he flipped to. "He's a low level demon, and there's a vanquishing potion. Ok, so just call me if you need me."

"Wait you're leaving?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't worry I'm only an orb away." He said as he orbed away to the club where he sensed Cole. The club closed an hour ago, so everyone had left. The bartenders had already cleaned up and were gone too, so the club was completely empty.

"Cole." Chris called.

Cole appeared in front of him. "What happened?"

"I sent them after a demon."

"Did you think of a way to get me back?" Cole asked.

"Actually I thought of a spell." Chris told him and got out some candles from his room.

He then a lined them in a circle and lit them. He also took out a piece of paper and wrote down the rhyme.

Then he chanted;

**Coming from place, near and far.**

**Coming from time, past and future.**

**Bring us whoever did this to Cole.**

**Anyone in or out of this nature.**

After a while Cole asked, "Do you think this is going to work?"

As he did yellow twirling balls of light floated above the candles and a 26 year old man appeared in the circle.

"No." Chris said stunned by who was appearing. "It can't be."

"It is, Cousin."

IN THE FUTURE

Piper= (Wyatt- 15) (Chris-13) (Melinda-10)

Phoebe= (Prue-12) (Penelope-9)

Paige= (Alexis and Katie- 11) (Henry Jr. - 8)

One day in the future, a demon shimmered into the attic. He was flipping through the book of shadows when Piper walked in. The demon tried blasting her with a fireball, but missed. Piper then tried to freeze him, but he was somehow immune. Before she had the chance t o do anything else, the demon shimmered out.

"Phoebe, Paige." She shouted to her sisters downstairs.

They came in with Leo behind them. "Are you Okay?" They asked.

"Yeah." She told them.

"Well, what happened?" Paige questioned.

"There was a demon going through the book of shadows." She explained.

"How did they get to the book?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, but he was immune to my powers."

"I'll check to see what the elders know." Leo said, orbing out.

STILL IN THE FUTURE- Later that day.

Leo orbed back to the manor with bad news.

"What did they say?" The girls questioned.

"They think the demon was half-witch and half-demon." He said. "And, well.

"Spit it out." Piper urged.

Leo sighed. "They think that the demon is Phoebe's and Cole's child, that was supposedly destroyed."

"What?" Paige almost shouted.

Phoebe turned as white as a ghost and was stunned speechless.

"How can that be?" Piper asked.

"Well, they believe that when the baby vanquished the seer, it appeared in someone or something else that could handle its power" Leo explained.

"So where has it been all these years and what is it doing here now?" Paige questioned.

"It was probably raised by demons and I'm not sure about the second one." Leo told them.

"What do we do about it… or him?"Phoebe asked, finally getting good enough to talk.

"I don't know."

MORE TIME IN THE FUTURE- The next day

"Okay, clearly we can't control him or his powers" Piper stated. They had a heck of a time trying. Paige had scryed for him, while Pheobe made a binding potion. Once they found him, the three orbed to the location (which was in the alleyway) and threw the potion in his direction. Unfortunately, he quickly blew it up just like Piper does. He then use telekisis to throw them against the wall. He was about to finish them off, when Leo orbed down and saved them.

"Then what's plan B?" Paige asked.

"Maybe we could contain him, like in a bottle." Leo said

"Like the genie." Phoebe questioned.

"Exactly." Leo said.

"That could work." Piper stated.

EVEN MORE TIME IN THE FUTURE- Later that night

"Is the spell ready?" Piper asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Paige said adding the last ingredient.

"How 'bout the summoning spell?" Piper asked turning to Phoebe.

"Yeah, and what about the crystals?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"All ready to go." Piper told her.

Then, they all got together and starting reading the spell out loud. The twinkling lights began to form and the 17 year old boy appeared. They quickly finished the crystal circle around him and started saying the spell. A bunch of smoke then appeared and went into the bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. (Obviously)

A\N: Sorry for the misspelling in the last chapter. I meant to use spell check, but I forgot

* * *

Chapter three:

Phoebe never told Cole about his son when he came back from the dead and Chris only knew because Paige has a big mouth. So now the only question is how did he get out of the bottle?

"Wait, cousin?" Cole looked at Chris. Cole didn't recognize the boy and he knew all of Chris's cousins.

Chris ignored Cole not knowing how he should break the news to him. "How did you get here?"

"Your brother, Wyatt, freed me and sent me here to get you." The boy said. "That was the deal."

"Why did you send Cole here?"

"I was bored." He said causally. "I thought it would be fun. Too bad I was wrong, oh well; I guess I'll just have to try again."

Before either one could say anything else. The boy shimmered out.

"Okay, I'm lost." Cole said in frustration.

"Um…" How was Chris going to tell Cole about a child that was supposedly dead? He decided to just cut to the chase. "That was your son, James."

Cole was speechless. How could he have a son? Realizing that Cole wasn't going to say anything, Chris continued. "Yours and Phoebe's child didn't die when he was inside the seer. He killed her, and then somehow managed to find a way to someone who could handle his power."

"Why wouldn't Phoebe tell me something like that?" Cole asked, still stunned.

"She probably just didn't want you to feel sad about it." Chris said consoling the former demon.

"How did this even happen?" Cole asked. Chris then told him all about the bottle and the spell to contain him.

There was an awkward silence. Finally Cole asked, "How do we stop him?"

"I don't know," Chris told him. "Last time it took the power of three to just conceal him."

"Then we'll have to ask the girls."

"We Can't!" Chris shouted.

"What else could we do?" Cole countered.

"We could…" Chris started. "I don't know."

"I thought so."

"Fine, but what are we going to tell them?" Chris asked

"That's the best part, it doesn't matter what we tell them." Cole explained. "For afterwards we'll use that forgetting spell and they won't remember a thing."

Chris thought the plan over. "Okay, I guess that could work."

"Then let's go."

* * *

I know, I know. That was a really, really, really short chapter. Don't worry the next one will definitely be longer and I promise to TRY to update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own charmed.

A\N: There are some things in this chapter that you need to know. In this story, there are 4 living Halliwells in the future. That would be Piper's sons Wyatt and Chris, Phoebe and Cole's son James, and Prue and Andy son, Pierce. For this story, Prue and Andy both became Whitelighters and had Pierce, who is a full- whitelighter.

* * *

**Chapter five:**

"Okay, wait here." Chris told Cole. He then walked into the attic, where the sisters were sitting around talking about something. They stopped when they saw him enter the room.

"Hey Chris." Phoebe said happily.

"Hi" Chris said quietly. "Um… We kind of need your help."

"We?" Piper questioned.

At that point Cole decided he waited long enough and decided to go into the attic. He saw the sisters talking to Chris. He felt so happy seeing them alive. All three, not just Phoebe. It felt like it's been years since he's seen them like this. How could Chris handle seeing them every day and not telling them who he is? Cole thought.

Chris was in the middle of saying something, when the girls noticed Cole standing there.

"Oh My Gosh!" Yelled Paige, interrupting Chris is mid- sentence. "What are you doing here?"

"Is this what you meant by "we"?" Piper asked, furiously turning to Chris.

"Yeah, - but before you run into any conclusions-." Chris started.

"You both better leave now before I blow your heads off." Piper yelled getting ready to blow them up.

"Wait- We need-"Piper blew him up into little orb particles, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"I said to leave now." Piper told them sternly.

Cole shimmered out and Chris orbed out after he did.

* * *

Down in the underworld:

"How interesting." James said to himself. "This might be fun after all."

"He didn't send you here to have fun." A voice said from behind. "He sent you here to get his brother."

"Pierce." James said without even having to look back. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Really, I always liked family reunions."

"Get lost."

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Because Wyatt told me to come and make sure you don't screw up."

"Me? Screw up?"

"Let's just get him and go."

"What's the rush?" James asked. Pierce gave him a stern glare. "Fine, do you have a plan?"

"Of course."

* * *

"What part of wait here, don't you understand?" Chris yelled at Cole.

"I think it was the waiting part." Cole retorted

"Now what are we going to do?" Chris asked him angrily.

"We're going to wait until they calm down, process the thought, and then, we'll tell them about James while you figure out the forgetting spell." Cole told him.

"Okay but if this doesn't work, I'm going to-"

"It will work, you just need to relax." Cole interrupted.

"Relax, how can I relax. I have a crazy cousin running a muck, the sisters don't trust me, and you aren't even helping."

"Everything is going to be fine, just relax."

"Fine."

* * *

Again. I'm really sorry that it takes me so long to update, but I was having a really bad case of writer's block, and to top it off, I had a book report due. I had to read about a persons life and then present it in front of the class.

I'm also sorry that it's so short. I'm really bad at long chapters, i don't know why.

Please Reveiw, it might help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I don't own charmed**

**Chapter six:**

"So what's this plan of yours?" James asked Pierce

"First, we strip his powers." Pierce explained.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because, you might not want to believe this, but he is powerful." Pierce told him. "Step two, is send him in a portal and then we're done."

"See, where's the fun with that?" James asked.

"You can have fun back in the future." Pierce snapped.

"Whatever."

"Can you focus for two minutes?" Pierce asked furiously. "We're here for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." James said annoyed. "Can you just let me do my job here?"

"No, I can't, so just sit back and watch."

"Fine, but when you fail, and trust me you will, I'm not going to be the one to clean up your mess."

"Yes, but I'm not going to mess up." He said as he started to mix together a potion.

* * *

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"We wait." Cole told him.

"Wait, that's your big plan."

"Yep" Cole answered

"I can't believe you."

Before Cole could say anything else, Pierce and James shimmered in and throw the potion at Chris. A light spread over his body and he passed out. Then, James through an energy ball at Cole that missed, while Pierce orbed Chris back to the hideout. Once Pierce and Chris were gone, James shimmered out.

"Oh no" Cole muttered to himself

* * *

"What was Chris thinking?" Piper shouted. "Bringing Cole here like that."

"Maybe they had a good reason." Phoebe suggested finally getting out of being shocked.

"What possible reason could they have for bringing him here?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly" Paige told her as Cole shimmered into the attic.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked. "I thought we told you to stay out."

"Yes you did" Cole told them. "But right now, this isn't about what you want. I need you help to save Chris."

"Why should we help him?" Paige asked.

"Because… he's your whitelighter" Cole explained

"So" Piper said. "He's done nothing but lie to us. "

"Only to save Wyatt"

"Yes, from turning evil, so he says."Paige said. "But why should we believe him?"

"You have to believe him." Cole stated.

"Why?" Piper exclaimed. "Give me one could reason we should trust him."

"I can't tell you." Cole said.

"Then we can't help you" Piper told him.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you might not like it."

"Just tell us."Phoebe said, finally speaking up.

"'Cause he's your son" Cole told them. "Happy now."

* * *

I know it's another short chapter. But this time I WILL UPDATE SOON. I figured out the reason I keep having short chapters is because I really like Cliff hangers. There fun when you're the one writing it. I could make it longer by adding the chapters together, but it's just not the same.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! How many of you missed me since my last update? I just what to let everyone know that this is my first update of the new year. (2011) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Never have and Probably Never will. I say probably because I'm trying to stay optimistic.**

**Chapter 8:**

Cole saw the news soak in. They all knew how badly they had treated him, and now they all know that they had did that to their own son. To their own nephew. Cole wish that they had time to think it over, but they didn't. They had to go save Chris.

"Guys, we have work to do." Cole told them impatiently.

"Your right." Paige and Pheobe agreed

"Wait, wait, wait." Piper said. "How do we know your telling the truth?"

"Well, we don't have time for a lie detector test, so you're going to have to think. He's half-witch and half- whitelighter, he looks like you, what more do you need?"

"Possibly a pregnancy and a maternity test."

"Can we please wait until later for this?" Phoebe interrupted.

"I agree." Paige said.

"Fine, we can help."Piper said. "So who are we looking for?"

"Um, well…" How many times was he going to reveal family to them? Cole thought to himself.

"Just tell us, Cole." Piper ordered, extremely annoyed at the situation.

"Okay, don't freak out, but it was our son, James, and your guy's nephew, Pierce." Cole told them.

"What?" Paige yelled, being the first one to come out of shock. "How is that possible?"

"Apparently, James, our son, didn't die." Cole started. "He returned and you guys defeated him in the future. Then Wyatt sent him here to collect Chris and bring him back to the future with the help of Pierce."

"Which one of us is Pierce's mom?" Piper asked. "You said he was a nephew of two of us?"

"No, I said he was your nephew, I meant all of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Pierce is Prue's son."

"How is that even possible?" Piper questioned.

"I can't really tell you guys that. I've clearly already said to much. Some things you need to find out on your own." Cole explained. "Besides, we're wasting valuble time."

Piper looked as if she was about to say something else, but Phoebe cut her off. "He's right. Considering we don't know where they are, I'll start scrying for Chris."

* * *

"We don't have much time before he wakes up." Pierce warned James when he returned to Piper's club. It wasn't a great hiding place, but it would have to do for now.

"Can't we wait til then." James asked wanting to do something way more fun. Although James is older than Pierce it was obvious that he wasn't as mature.

"No." Pierce said strictly getting annoyed by James childish nature.

"You are such a stick in the mud."

"Yes, I know." Pierce replied starting to draw the Charmed symbol on the wall.

* * *

"Got him." Phoebe said victoriously.

"Cool. Where is he?" Paige asked anxiously.

"P3." Phoebe answered.

"P3?" Piper repeated turning to Cole. "Why would they take him there?"

"I don't know." Cole answered. "Let's just go. Paige, did you right the spell I told you to."

"Yeah, so now all you have to do is read the spell together and it will trap him back in the bottle. Then we'll deal with Pierce."

"Sounds like a plan." Everyone agreed, then they orbed and shimmered to P3.

* * *

**A/N: One, I hope you all knew what I meant by maternity test, because I'm not sure if that's what it called. (I'm 13, how would I know.)Two, please review on what you think about the way the sisters found out Chris's secret.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Pierce had just finished the symbol on the wall as Cole and the sisters arrived. They didn't waste any time getting to the spell. As they read, James started having pain in his chest, the same pain he had back in the future. He was not going to let them trap him again. He used his telekinesis and slammed all four against the wall. He wasn't messing around anymore. "Read the spell." He told Pierce.

Pierce did as he said. Once the portal was running correctly, he dragged Chris through. "Come on, James" He called as he went through the portal. Part of James wanted to stay and end the ones who had trapped him, but instead he turned around and walked through the portal after Pierce and Chris.

The sisters and Cole got up and saw the portal closing behind James. Piper was crushed. She didn't even fully believe Chris was her son five minutes ago and yet the pain in her heart was severe_. They had to save him. _She promised herself.

* * *

The portal landed them in Wyatt's liar. He was sitting on his throne talking to some demons. The place was just as dark and creepy as James and Pierce had remembered. When Wyatt noticed them, he ordered the demons to leave. Once they did he turned his attention to them. "Good job boys." He congratulated. "You may leave."

James was about to comment, but Pierce elbowed him in the gut and led him out the door. "Not even a thank you or a reward" James said to Pierce when they were out of earshot.

"What did you expect?" Pierce asked sarcastically. "A solid gold trophy."

"No. I expected something better." James replied walking away.

Back in the room, Chris started to wake up. "Welcome back, little brother." Wyatt said coldly.

"Wyatt?"

"Yes. It's me."

"How'd I get here?"

"You're cousins, Pierce and James, brought you back." Wyatt answered. "And before you ask any more questions, I have a chose for you."

"I brought you back here because the little mission your on is a waste of time." Wyatt continued. "I believe that you should use your powers and strength here instead of wasting them. So now you have two options. One, is you join me and rule the world as my right-hand man and two, is that I torture you until you come to your senses. Which will it be?"

"My answer is the same answer as always, Wyatt; I'll never ever join you."

"That's unfortunate." Wyatt said as demons shimmered in. "Take him away." He turned to Chris, "Remember this time your resistance won't even know you need saving"

Ksjd;lkajskfaj;slkdfjslka

The sisters and Cole went back to the manor. "How could we have been so mean to him?" Piper asked. "How could we not know he was my son?"

"Well, it's not like he told us." Phoebe comforted.

"Still, we didn't even show him any common decientcy." Paige said. "And we kept thinking he was evil."

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled as Piper started tearing up.

"It's the truth!" Paige yelled back.

"Girls, let's find a way to save Chris and then we can all feel guilty later." Cole said.

"Okay, so what's the plan to save Chris" Phoebe asked.

"I think the best plan is to create another portal, go to the future, and bring Chris back." Paige said.

"I agree." Piper said.

"Okay then Paige and I will write the spell and Piper, you'll get a babysitter for Wyatt, Got it?"

"Got it," they all said.

Later . . .

"Okay I got Darryl and Shelia to watch Wyatt while were gone." Piper said as she walked into the attic.

"Good. We got both spells done for there and back, so we're ready to go." Paige said.

The girls said the spell together and the portal opened up. Then they all walked in.

On the other side, everything seemed like doom and gloom. They could not believe it was the same San Francisco they lived in. "What happened here."

"Wyatt happened." Cole answered. "Now just follow me I know where we should go."

"Where?" Phoebe asked.

"To the resistance, they'll help us."

They walked around; there were absolutely no people out here. There were a few demons on the other hand. Cole just slipped pass them instead of vanquishing them. He knew that would just attract more. They were almost there. Finally they reached the entrance.

"We're here" Cole announced.

"There's nothing here" Paige said.

"That because it's cloaked. You can't see it unless you know where it is." He explained

"That's cool." Paige said

"Yeah," Her sisters agreed.

Cole led them into the building. It was the most awful thing imaginable. It stunk like rotten egg and skunks. The place was also full of people who look as though they were at war and hadn't showered in years. Cole walked passed all of them and stopped in front of a closed door.

"What is this place?" Piper questioned.

"The resistance," Cole answered, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." A girl said from behind the door. Cole and the sisters came in. A girl sat behind a large desk. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a dark green tank top and light brown Capri's and looked like she had been in way to many fights for her age. "Cole?"

"Yeah, it's me." Cole answered.

The girl came around the desk and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Well, we sort of have an issue."

"What kind of issue?"

"See, your cousins, came to the past and took Chris to Wyatt."

"Gosh, I can't believe them!" The girl shouted.

"Wait- did you say that they were her cousins?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Uh- yeah, this is Parker." He introduced. "Parker Halliwell."

(A/N: I made a mistake earlier; there are five living Halliwells, Wyatt, Chris, James, Pierce, and Parker who is Phoebe and Coop's 2nd daughter. And if you looked back to chapter three, I made another mistake Phoebe and Coop's children are Prim, Parker, and Penelope, not just the two.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine;

"Parker Halliwell." Phoebe repeated in disbelief.

"Who's her mom?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe is." Cole answered.

"She's my daughter." Phoebe said in disbelief. "Who's her dad?"

"Well, I can't necessarily tell you, but I can say that it's not me." Cole said.

"Can we please get back to the problem at hand?" Piper interrupted. "We need to get Chris back."

"Right." Parker agreed not making eye contact with the sisters.

There was a moment of silence until Cole said "I think I have a plan."

* * *

Chris had been coming in and out of consciencous since Wyatt left. He's been in the dungeon since what seemed like days, it might have possibly been that long since there was no one to save him this time. His blood was all over the floor and wall. He was waiting to hear the laughter of Wyatt's demons, but it never came. Chris looked up. There was only one person there with him. James. It seems he had fallen asleep. Something was definetly wrong. The door was open and his only guard at the moment was asleep. This had warnings written all over it, but on the other had it was James. Maybe it was just him being him. Either way it was a chance Chris had to take. He mustered all the power he had left and broke the chains. He quietly stumbled his way to the exit. Outside the door there was a hallway, one way was a dead end so he went the other way. When he made it to the turning point of the hallway he peeked around the corner to see three demons hanging around. He took a deep breath and stepped out, before they could even register what was going on Chris flew all three against the wall. Luckily, he had enough juice in the blast to knock them out. He quickly kept walking. His eyesight was starting to blur because of the loss of blood. In front of him he could still make out the exit. He was so close.

"Look what we got, boys." A voice said. It was Pierce. He had been caught. "I got him, guys, you go tell Wyatt we have an escapee."

* * *

"That's a terrific plan!" Parker exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe questioned. "It's awful."

"No it's not."

"Are you seriously going to use a little girl as bait?" Phoebe turned to Cole.

"Pourquoi pas?" Parker answered for him.

"What?" Paige asked.

"She said 'why not'." Cole answered.

"Do you want me to list them?"

"You're being ridiculous."She stated leaving the room.

The girls and Cole followed her, "Has anyone seen Alec?" She asked the crowd.

A big, muscular man came up to her. "He and the others haven't come back from the rescue yet."

"O.K, thanks Hank."

"Who's Alec?" Paige said teasingly, "Your boyfriend."

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Aw, how cute." Phoebe said.

Parker blushed. She definitely wasn't use to having her mom around. She had died when Parker was eight, almost nine years ago.

"Should we wait?" She asked Cole. "It might be smart to have someone who can heal with us."

"Yeah, we'll wait."

* * *

Okay, I'll know this is an extremely short chapter but would you rather have a short chapter or no chapter. Anyways, I'm having writer's block. Please review, it may help.


End file.
